whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Doggygirl10/Heavy Rain - Chapter 2
Chapter 2 As soon as my best friend got me home, I went straight past my father who was passed out on the couch and into my room. I pulled my phone out of my handbag and set my purse down on my dresser. The mirror caught my eye. I looked at myself thinking why anybody would ever give me their phone number. But I dropped my crutches to the floor, sat down on my bed and figured I should take this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I dialed the number off of the note written in perfect hand-writing and put it to my ear. It rang quite a few times and I thought that maybe this could be a practical joke untill he answered with: "Hello?" He asked. I didn't know what to say. He didn't know it was the girl who almost made him faceplant. "Um, sorry I tripped you," I answered. "Oh, hey. It's okay. I didn't think you would call." Or he was hoping I wouldn't call. "Well, yeah." I really hadn't had much, if any experience talking to boys. "So- okay, I'm Ian." "I'm Cassie." "Cassie. Is that short for-" "Cassandra," I answered. "Please just call me Cassie though." "Alright. I'm seventeen." "Sixteen." "Oh, cool. So now I can check worrying if you are too young for me off of my list," he said, almost sounding nervous. I wondered what else was on his list so I asked, "What else is on that list of yours?" "Uh, who I'm going to be," he explained. "Yourself." "Right. Um, okay. Death?" "It happens to everyone." "Sure. Gangs." I laughed. "Don't go near alleys?" I asked. He laughed. "If you'll like me?" He was suddenly serious. I was silent. I pulled my white sheets up to my hips while sitting against the headboard of my bed. "What about coffee at Starbucks tomorrow?" He insisted. "I don't drink coffee though," I told him. "Um. Water at Starbucks?" I laughed. "Sure. When tomorrow?" I wondered, trying to contain my excitement. "I'll meet you there at seven. You can drive, right?" "I can, but..." I trailed off. I choose not to, because I can't drive for more than half of a mile without thinking about her. My mom. It's bad enough I have crutches with me all the time to remind me of that day. "But what?" He asked. "I don't like to. I refuse to do such a thing." I answer. "Is it wrong of me to ask you why not?" I didn't want to tell him now, but I did anyway because he was so persuasive. "I was driving in the car with my mom when I lost my leg." He didn't say anything, so I continued. "I was fifteen and I didn't have my license but I was taking my mom to the hospital because she was having a heart attack and my dad wasn't there to drive." I took a deep breath trying to complete my story. "I was stupid watching the heavy rain out my window and I didn't turn so I hit the guardrail. The railing went through the car and my leg. I had to get it taken off. And I still didn't save her." He didn't say anything, so I just sat their, being quiet and waiting for him because I really didn't have anything else to say. "Oh, um. Sorry." He finally siad. "My fault." I responded. "Is your dad, you know, gone too?" He aksed, being cautious. "Should be considered dead. I would like for him to be dead." I said bluntly. "Why?" So many questions, I thought to myself. But before I could answer my dad had flung the door open, holding a Miller Lite bottle. I hid my phone under the sheets and ended the call. "Who's talking to ya?" He asks, slurring. "I am. I'm talking to myslef." He raised his eyebrows in suspicion. Then he squinted at me. "You think I'm stupid?" "You're drunk, which really makes you stupid." I told him. He grinned. "Watch yourself. Karma is a-" he paused midsentence. He tried to run, presumeably to the bathroom. He made it in there just fine. I can't help but to wonder why he isn't dead yet. God must have a hell of a plan for him. I texted Ian: Do not call, my dad is here with me. It said that it was read 11:23, which was a minute after I had sent it, but he didn't reply. Thank you, Ian. Category:Blog posts